Sparks in the Darkness
by Renz
Summary: In the future, Miles 'Tails' Prower finds himself questioning his role and his responsibility. A short SatAM fic.


Disclaimer- Sonic the Hedgehog does not belong to me!

I wrote this a while back between chapter 9 and 10 of Spyder to get me in the mood for writing after a long break. I showed it to a couple of people and they liked it, so I thought I ought to put it up here in case anyone else would like to read it.

Enjoy!

**Sparks in the Darkness**

Leaving the sound of final weapon and equipment checks behind, Bunnie Rabbot found herself, once again, looking for the one who had brought them this far. The one who was leading them either to their graves, or to their final victory.

He was their Chosen One, as it were.

One of the Sergeants – Cooper, she thought – had seen him wandering off in this direction. He did it every so often, and had been doing it for years. Even before he became their commander, he gradually became more and more distant.

So she followed, and soon emerged from the ruined remains of the Great Forest – smashed trees, dead grass and plants – into a small clearing free of the tree husks, one that she found familiar.

Yes, she knew this place. And so did he, their Chosen One, standing in the middle of it all. She approached him quietly, wondering what he was doing.

Perhaps he was listening for ghosts. She certainly wouldn't be surprised. It would be like him to do such a thing. In fact, she could remember many instances when she had found him talking to himself- or at least he appeared to be.

"Who am I, Bunnie?" he said, not even turning to look at her. He had a talent for that, being able to tell who was near. Perhaps it was instinct? Or perhaps something told him?

He had opened up to her many times, her and her partner Antoine. He had told them that he heard voices around him, telling him things- some good, some bad, and whilst she had never believed him fully (he had a stressful life after all), she did find herself unwilling to brand him as crazy, unlike some others. Besides, perhaps there was something to it- he often knew of things that he shouldn't. He always knew when Robotnik had some plan. He was always able to second-guess the madman, and how was it not possible to be impressed by such skills?

Bunnie stopped, pondering his question. She had to be careful- he had asked something similar before, and she knew that what he was looking for was not merely his name.

Eventually she decided on her answer.

"You are our leader, sir."

"But why _me_? Why must I do this? Why do I have to lead?"

"Because you are the Chosen One."

His head lowered slightly, but he still did not turn.

"...yes. Now I remember," he muttered. "It's because they chose me, isn't it?"

"They saw something in you that shone. Something that showed you had the strength to continue. Were it not for you Miles, we would have given up long ago."

And that was true. She knew full well that, had she been given the job, she would have collapsed under the strain. She wouldn't have been able to plan like he, nor give rousing speeches, or even fight with as much fury.

He was, simply, the One for the job. The only One; the Chosen One.

Finally, he turned to face her, and she was struck once more by his changed appearance. Gone was the small, innocent kit that had called her 'Aunt Bunnie' so lovingly. Now, his fur was darker, almost a brown, and his eyes – still a cobalt blue – were as hard as steel. He was tall, much taller than she, making him appear a little skinny. He filled his black flak armour well though, and stood with his back straight and proud, his two tails flowing out behind him.

Miles Prower, the Supreme Commander of the Freedom Fighters.

"Would it have been better to give up, though? So many lives would have been spared," he said, then paused, his head cocking to one side, his eyes glazing over, and his ears springing up fully.

He was listening to something, but she did not care what it was. She needed to reassure him.

"No! No, you did the right thing, Miles. We may not win today, we may all be killed, but at least we are going to try! It is better that we fight, to honour all that have died before us! We can't let their sacrifices be in vain!"

It was a fair point. And also, were they not to fight, then they would be killed anyway. Robotnik's new plan was something of a remake of Doomsday, with a few modifications to be sure. There was to be no bother with robotisizing, nothing of the sort. He was just going to destroy everything outside of Robotropolis with nuclear weaponry.

He remained still, but in a moment returned to his full awareness. She didn't think he had heard her, and was about to repeat herself before he spoke once again.

"Yes... I was hoping you would say that, Bunnie. They agree. I just wanted to know what you thought." Suddenly, he began to speak much, much louder. "And for all of you, too! What do you say? What do you think?"

Bunnie turned to see that the whole army – well, what remained of it from the years of war – had followed her to see what was going on.

They remained silent, unsure of themselves.

"This is, or was, Knothole," he said. "This is where many of us lived, until it was destroyed. Many died here."

He looked down to one side. She followed his eyes, and found them to be resting on a skull of some Mobian.

"I wanted you all to see this before we make our final assault. Our last stand. You need to know that many of you will die if you continue. If you don't want to be a part of this, then leave now."

No one moved, and Miles smiled.

"Good, I see you understand.

"Every Mobian is just a spark in the darkness. It will flare, just for a moment, and catch the eye before it is gone forever. The after-image is all that will remain and even that will fade until it is obscured by newer, brighter lights.

"Should we fail, we will all fade... and nothing will follow. Look around you; this is what is going to happen to all of Mobius. Think of your children, your families... We march on Robotropolis to prevent this. We march for them. For newer lights."

Bunnie understood. So did Antoine, as he joined her before Miles and took her hand. They did not want their son to suffer the same fate.

Miles held a look of grim determination, one that was now mirrored by every soldier. They understood.

"So, we march together!" he shouted, starting to walk backwards in the direction of Robotropolis, always facing the Freedom Fighters. "We march for all the living and dead! We march for friends, our families! We march, to whatever end!"

"To whatever end!" many Freedom Fighters called back, following him to war and death. Bunnie and Antoine were among them.

Miles turned and led them. And as he did, he called a poem that he had heard long ago. Or was something telling him it now? He did not know, really.

"When cities burn and armies turn

and flee in disarray,

Cowards will cry 'tis best to fly

and fight another day,

But warriors know it in their marrow when they

die and fall,

It is better to have fought and lost than not have fought at all!"


End file.
